Clayton
Clayton is one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. He also father of Clay Clayton. Before the Isle of the Lost Clayton was once the Hunter that lived in England. When he, Jane Porter, and Professor Porter visit Africa to study Gorillas, they later find Gorilla nest. When he and the professor went to search more nests leaving Jane behind, they later realize that they're hearing strange noises in their camp and when Tarzan and his gorilla family leaves with Kerchack, Clayton and Prof. Porter returns to the camp only to find all of it ruined and find Jane and she tells them about the ape man she has met. Clayton thought this was all nonsense and when he sees Tarzan for the first time, he threatens to shoot it only to find out when he shoots somewhere else, he hears Tarzan saying his name Clayton. Clayton then gets confused and says, Have we..Met, and when the professor says that he could be the missing link, he then replies that he could be their link to the gorillas. Later,he, Jane, and Prof. Porter teaches Tarzan the continents, English, people, science, and other human teachings. When Clayton tells them that they've haven't found no studies about gorillas and the ship is coming to pick them up to England, Jane later ask Tarzan if they can see the gorillas, Tarzan then refuses because of Kerchak. While packing up for England, he sees Tarzan heartbroken and manipulates him for saying that if only she could've stayed to see the gorillas, Tarzan accepts the offer to takes them to the gorillas and Clayton goes up to a ship member and tells them that there are now a change of plans. When he sees the gorillas with Jane, the professor and Tarzan, he then realize that his plan is working and when a monkey picks up his rifle, he then tries to get it back and when he gets his rifle back, he threatens to shoot it only to be attacked by Kerchak. Tarzan saves Clayton from Kerchak mand he along with the others leave. After Tarzan leaves his family and goes with Jane, Clayton and Prof. Porter to the ship to England,Clayton then betrays them all and Tells Tarzan that he will put his family in their cages and poached. Clayton and his men goes to Africa and kidnaps Tarzan's gorilla troop and when he is going to kill Kerchak, his plans is them foiled by Tarzan and his friends and other African animals. After Jane and Tarzan free Kala, he shoots Tarzan in his right arm and then murders Kerchak. He then fights with Tarzan and when he threatens to kill him, Clayton agrees the offer and Tarzan refuses with him replying, Not a Man like you. He then picks up his machete and tries to kill Tarzan, only to find himself wrapped up with vines. He cuts all of the vines and when Tarzan tells him to stop, he then refuses and when he cuts the last vine, he then falls of his death and gets hanged by a vine, committing suicide. Printed Media Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Clayton is one of the villains brought back to life and imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. He now has a son named Clay. Trivia *Clayton's crimes were: **To Poach Gorillas **Kidnapping (Gorillas) **Murder (Kerchak) **Attempted Murder (Tarzan, Jane) *Clayton appears as The only villain to be brave enough to face death. When Tarzan Points the gun at Clayton, he tells him, "Go Ahead Shoot Me, Be a Man." *Even though this wasn't explained in the actual film (Disney Tarzan), in a book called, "Tarzan of The Apes" (the novel that the movie was based on), Clayton is revealed to be Tarzan's cousin. **Somehow this was referenced when Clayton said to Tarzan, "Have we Met", when Tarzan for the first time said his name. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Isle of the Lost Residents